Talk:Non-Disney Villains
Tzekel-Kan '(''The Road to El Dorado) #'Darla Dimple '(Cats Don't Dance) #'Thrax '(Osmosis Jones) #'Warren T. Rat '(An American Tail) #'''Cat R. Waul #'Mr. Grasping Toplofty and O'Bloat' #'Madame Mousey' #'Ruber '(Quest for Camelot) #'Rothbart '(The Swan Princess) #'Clavius' #'Zelda' #'Sharptooth '(The Land Before Time) #'Ozzy and Strut' #'Velociraptor' #'Dil and Ichy' #'Rinkus and Sierra' #'Professor Screweyes '(We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) #'Hexxus '(Ferngully: The Last Rainforest) #'Jenner '(The Secret of NIMH) #'Martin Brisby' #'Rasputin '(Anastasia) #'Eris '(Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) #'The Grand Duke of Owls '(Rock-A-Doodle) #'Drake '(The Pebble and the Penguin) #'Claudandus '(Felidae) #'Steele '(Balto) #'Niju' #'Carface '(All Dogs Go To Heaven) #'Red' #'Belladonna' #'Gnorga '(A Troll In Central Park) #'General Mandible '(Antz) #'Mr. Swackhammer '(Space Jam) #'Mok Swagger '(Rock 'n' Rule) #'Ludmilla '(Bartok the Magnificent) #'Lord Farquaad '(Shrek) #'Fairy Godmother' #'Prince Charming' #'Rumpelstillskin' #'Tai Lung '(Kung Fu Panda) #'Lord Chen' #'Saddam Hussein '(South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut) #'Messina' (Freddie as F.R.O.7) #'Pharaoh Ramses '(The Prince of Egypt) #'General Woundwort '(Watership Down) #'ZigZag '(The Thief and the Cobbler) #'Boingo '(Hoodwinked) #'Madam Gasket '(Robots) #'Kent Mansley '(The Iron Giant) #'Klaus and Claudia Furschtein '(The Chipmunk Adventure) #'Miss. Trunchbull '(Matilda) #'Napoleon '(Animal Farm) #'Cliff Vandercave '(The Flintstones) #'Grundel Toad '(Thumbelina) #'Gallaxhar '(Monsters Vs Aliens) #'Count Olaf '(Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) #'Darth Vader '(Star Wars) #'Emperor Palptine' #'Count Dooku' #'Darth Maul' #'Kralahome' (The King & I) #'Aunt Figg '(Tom and Jerry:The Movie) #'Joe '(Help! I'm A Fish) #'King Goobot '(Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) #'Lord Barkis Bittern '(Corspe Bride) #'Ivan Ooze '(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers:The Movie) #'Other Mother '(Coraline) #'The Big One '(Jurrasic Park) #'Spinosaurus' #'Plankton '(The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) #'Russ Cargill '(The Simpsons Movie) #'Mr. Scheck '(Hey Arnold! The Movie) #'Smokey the Alley Cat '(Stuart Little) #'The Falcon' #'Soto '(Ice Age) #'Vector '(Despicable Me) #'Lord Voldemort '(Harry Potter series) #'Edgar '(Men In Black) #'Layton T. Montgomery '(Bee Movie) #'Malthazar '(Arthur and The Invisibles) #'Predator '(Predator movies) #'Zeebad '(The Magic Roundabout Movie) #'Dr. Greed '(The Fearless Four) #'Spirit of The Book '(Carebears) #'Darkheart' #'The Evil Wizard' #'Zygon '(Starchaser: The Legend of Orin) #'Komoto '(Warriors of Virtue) #'Gmork '(The Neverending Story) #'The Fratellis '(The Goonies) #'Prince Froglip '(The Princess and The Goblin) #'Victor Quartermain '(Wallace and Gromit:Curse of The Wererabbit) #'Scarsnout '(Rugrats:The Movie) #'Coco Labouche' #'Snow Queen' #'The Nightmare King '(Little Nemo:Adventures in Slumberland) #'Holli Would '(Cool World) #'The Emperor of Night '(Pinnochio and The Emperor of Night) #'Chucky '(Child's Play) #''The Blair Thing (The Thing)'' #'Dorian Tyrell '(The Mask) #'Smaug '(The Lord of The Rings) #'Saruman' #'Witch-King of Angmar' #'Gozer '(Ghostbusters) #'Imhotep '(The Mummy) #'Freddy Krueger '(Nightmare on Elm Street) #'Wicked Witch of The West '(Wizard of Oz) #'Audrey II '(Little Shop of Horrors) #'Mr. Chairman '(Looney Tunes: Back in Action) #'Lady Van Tassle '(Sleepy Hollow) #'Dwayne '(Over The Hedge) #'Diesel 10 '(Thomas and The Magic Railroad) #'Ommadon '(Flight of The Dragons) #'Nigel' (Rio) #'Black Wolf '(Wizards) #'Carlos' (Hop) #'Meowrice '(Gay Purr-ee) #'The Fossas '(Madagascar) #'Makunga' #'Mayor Shelbourne '(Cloudy With A Chance of Meatballs) #'The Colonel '(Spirit:Stallion of The Cimmaron) #'President Stone' (Astro Boy Film) #'Mr. Tinkles '(Cats & Dogs) #'Kitty Galore' #'Scrappy-Doo' (Scooby-Doo!) #'Rattlesnake Jake '(Rango) #'Ivan Ivanovich Sakharine' (The Adventures of Tintin) #'Nekron '(Fire and Ice) #'The Mouse King '(The Nutcracker Prince) #'King Haggard '(The Last Unicorn) #'Loc-Nar Leader '(Heavy Metal) #'Tyler' #'The Drej Queen '(Titan A.E) #'Muddy Grimes (Beavis and Butthead Do America)'' #'''Dallas Grimes #'Shaw '(Open Season) #'Tighten '(Megamind) #'Pazuzu' (The Exorcist) #'Xenomorphs' (Aliens) #'Beetlejuice' #'Harry and Marv '(Home Alone) #'Peter Alice Burton and Earl'